All At Once
by Janelle Howard
Summary: It's 1973 and Logan is sent back in time to visit young Charles Xavier and young Erik Lensherr. He needs Charles and Erik help to stop Raven, but he needs to find Adele as well. Only, no one knows where she since she vanished after Cuba, but when they find her it is obvious she doesn't want anything to do with them. Set in DOFP. Sequel to Look After You
1. Prologue

AN: Here's the sequel!

* * *

_**Fifty years into the future (around 2023), during the war with the Sentinels **_

The future, a dark, desolate world. A world of war, suffering, and loss. On both sides, mutants and humans the ones who dared to help them. Fighting an enemy we cannot defeat. Are we destined down this path? Destined to destroy ourselves like so many species before us? Or can we evolve fast enough to change our fate? Is the future truly set?

* * *

Everyone watched in silence as a large plane descended, landing near the temple. Warpath jumped down from his perch, Bishop stood in front of everyone.

"Professor," Bobby called.

"Bobby," Storm grinned as he made his way over, giving her a hug.

"Hi, Storm,"

"Hey, kid," Logan greeted.

Bobby looked over to Logan and gave him a nod before stepping back.

"Professor," Kitty called, walking with Colossus and Sunspot. "You made it,"

Charles smiled at her and nodded and everyone moved into the temple.

"Whenever the Sentinels attack, Warpath spots them. And I send Bishop back to warn us of the attack before it happens. Blink scouts the next sight. And then we leave before they ever know we were there," Kitty finished.

"Because, we never were," Warpath added sitting down.

"What do you mean you were never there?" Logan asked.

"She projects Bishop back in time a few days to warn the others of the coming attack," Charles explained.

"She sends Bishop back in time-"

"No, just his consciousness. She sends his mind back to his younger self, his younger body,"

"Wow,"

"This just might work, Charles," Erik said.

Kitty looked between them. "What might work?"

"The Sentinel program was originally conceived by Dr. Bolivar Trask. In the early seventies he was one of the world's leading weapons designer. But covertly he had begun experimenting on mutants. Using their gifts to fuel his own research. There was one mutant who had discovered what he was doing," Charles said gravely.

"A mutant, with the ability to transform herself into anyone," Erik commented.

"Mystique," Colossus named.

"I knew her as Raven. We met when were children, grew up together. She was like a sister to me. I tried to help her but only succeeded in driving her away. She hunted Trask across the world and at the Paris Peace Accords in 1973 after the Vietnam War. She found Trask and killed him. It was the first time she killed," Charles stated.

"It wasn't her last," Logan added grimly.

"But killing Trask did not have the outcome she expected," Charles continued.

"It only persuaded the government of the need for his program. They captured her that day, tortured her, experimented on her. In her DNA they discovered the secrets to her powers of transformation. It gave them the key they needed to create weapons that could adapt to any mutant power. And in less than 50 years the machines that destroyed so many of our kind were created,"

"And it all started on that day in 1973. The day she first killed. They day she truly became Mystique," Charles finished.

"You wanna go back there," Kitty stated.

"If I can get to her. Stop the assassination , keep her out of their hands. Then we can stop the Sentinels from ever being born," Charles said.

"And end this war before it ever begins," Erik said.

"I can send someone back a couple weeks, maybe even a month... But you're talking about going back _decades_," Kitty said. "You have the most powerful brain in the world, Professor. But the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. It would rip you apart."

"What if someone's mind has a way of snapping back? What if someone can heal as fast as their ripped apart?" Logan asked.

Everyone looked at each other in silent agreement. This was their last chance, the only thing that they could do to change what was happening. Many of the mutants left to take protective spots outside of the temple, the only ones remaining being Bobby, Kitty, Logan, Erik, and Charles.

"So I wake up in my younger body, God's no where, then what?"

"You'll need to go to my house, and find me," Charles said. "Convince me of... All of this."

"Wouldn't you be able to just read my mind?"

"I didn't have my powers in 1973 Logan, you're going to have to do for me what I once did for you. Lead me. Guide me. I was a very different man then. You'll have to be patient with me."

He scoffed. "Patience isn't my strongest suit,"

"You'll need me as well," Erik joined.

"What?"

"After Mystique left Charles, she came with me and I set her on a dangerous path... A darker path. It's going to take the two of us. Side by side at a time when we couldn't be further apart,"

"Great,"

"And..."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And there is someone else you'll need to find. Adele. You will need to find Adele,"

He sighed. "Where do I find you?" Logan asked Erik.

"Well... It's complicated,"

"Where do I find this Adele?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, after the Cuba incident she just simply vanished," Charles said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Great," Logan said sarcastically.

"Once you find Adele you will need to convince her as well," Charles stated. "Though I highly doubt she'd be agreeable to work with us,"

Logan laid onto the stone table.

"Basically your body will go to sleep while your mind travels back in time. As long as your back there past and present won't continue to coexist. But once you wake up whatever you done will take hold and become history, and for the rest us it will be the only history we know it'll be like the last 50 years never happened. This world, this war, the only person who will remember it, is you," Kitty said.

"Alright Logan I need you to clear your head and stay as calm as possible," Kitty instructed.

"What? What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"If your mind gets rocky it will be harder for me to hold you. You could slip between past and future," Kitty answered.

"What if I need to get a little rocky?" Logan asked.

"Think peaceful thoughts," Kitty replied.

"Peaceful thoughts...You have any good news?" Logan asked again.

"Well, you really don't age so you'll look the same," Kitty said.

"You won't have much time in the past. The Sentinels will find us. They always do," Bobby said grimly.

"And this time we won't have anywhere to run. We'll have no escape. This is our last chance, " Kitty added gravely.

"Are you sure this will work?" Erik asked.

Charles nodded. "I have faith in him,"

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's us. We were young. We didn't know any better,"

"We will now,"

Kitty placed her hands on either side of Logan's head. "This might sting a little," she warned.

Logan took a sharp breath, readying himself for whatever was to come. Logan screamed before entering into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

AN:It's about to get real!


	2. Professor?

Chapter 2:

AN: Sorry for the late update life has been hectic.

* * *

Logan slowly opened eyes to a lava lamp and rays of sunlight that seeped through the blinds. Logan begun to sit up, only to realize that a thin, female arm was draped over his neck. He gently unwrapped the arm off of him, he tossed the blankets back and tried to climb off of the bed but had trouble since it was a waterbed. Logan struggled to get up for a few seconds but finally he managed to get off the bed.

He walked slowly to the mirror near the bed and admired himself as he noticed that he no longer had gray hairs.

He went to the window, he parted the blinds slightly.

"Holy shit. It worked," Logan whispered.

Logan reached for his pair of bell-bottoms jeans. The door swung open and three men came in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Gwen, get dressed," one the men ordered.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked again.

"I don't know what's going on," Logan stated.

"What's going on is you're supposed to be guarding the bosses daughter, not screwing her!"

"I didn't sleep with her," Logan said.

"No?" the man asked skeptically.

"No," Logan answered.

I mean, yes I slept with her many times," Logan said nonchalantly.

"Jimmy!" Gwen exclaimed.

"That wasn't me, that was the old me, I just got here 20 seconds ago," Logan explained.

"Really?" the man asked skeptically again.

"Yeah,"

"And what happened to your clothes?" he asked.

"My...oh. Would you believe me if I told I was sent here from the future?" Logan asked.

Everyone looked at Logan like he was crazy.

"Get out of here sweetheart, we're going take car of this comedian," the man ordered.

Gwen left quickly as she stuffed her feet into her shoes and covered herself with a blanket.

"No you're not. You're going to give me the keys to your car and some money for gas. Or you're going to wake up in the hospital, trust me I know how things play out," Logan stated.

"Oh, cause you're from the future," the man mocked.

"No because of these," Logan said.

He thought he would've heard the sound of metal unsheathed but instead he saw solid bone claws.

"What the hell!" the man exclaimed reaching for his gun along with the other men.

The gunshots rang out like a bell. Each bullet ripped through him, and he stumbled backward, his breath came in short heavy puffs as his body slowly pushed out bullets. Finally, after several tense moments, the bullets fell to the floor with a _plink_, followed by the _hissing_ of his flesh slowly came back together.

Logan charged at the men and attacked the men ferociously and within a few seconds the fight was over, Logan left the three men with severe injuries which would require hospitalization. Logan took the car keys off of the unconscious man body, and stuffed them into his pocket and finished put his clothes on.

* * *

Logan didn't know what he expected to find, but this certainly wasn't it. Instead of the beautiful Victorian mansion he'd came to love. The school was decrepit and in an awful state of disrepair, and overgrown by vines and moss. It was completely silent. Distantly, he recalled Professor Xavier mentioning how he had been a very different man in the 70s but surely, things couldn't have changed this drastically. Cutting the engine off, Logan threw the door opened and climbed out of the car and made his way up to the doors.

Logan grabbed the doorknocker and knocked three times. Several minutes passed, and the door opened slightly, and revealed a boy.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Uh...Yeah. What happened to the school?" Logan asked.

"The school's been shut for years. Are you a parent?" the boy asked.

"I sure as hell hope not," Logan chuckled.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"Hank. Hank McCoy I look after the house," Hank answered.

Logan took his shades in disbelief. "You're Beast, look at you. I guess you were a late bloomer," Logan chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Hank said and tried to close the door.

"Where's the professor?" Logan asked trying to push the door open.

"There's no professor here," Hank replied.

"You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid," Logan retorted.

"Come on, you sure there's not a little beast in you," Logan said.

"He's not here,"

"Come on, Beastie," Logan said and gained the advantage and pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey! I said the school is closed you need to leave now!" Hank ordered as he followed Logan into the foyer.

"Not until I see the professor," Logan answered.

"There's no professor here, I told you that," Hank said and grabbed Logan by his shoulder turning him around.

"Look kid, you and are going to be good friends," Logan said and then punched Hank in the face.

"You just don't know it yet," Logan finished and walked away.

"Professor," Logan called jogging up the steps.

Logan walked down an empty and quiet hallway. "Professor," he called again.

Two minutes later Logan's scream filled the room as he slammed into the staircase. Hank jumped over to him and pounced over Logan and threw him like a rag doll onto a table in the foyer. Hank then jumped onto the chandelier and hung upside down and roared at Logan.

"Hank! What's going on here?" a shaggy haired man asked walking down the stairs.

"Professor?" Logan said.

A pale, tired looking man stood at the foot of the steps. His hair was long, tangled, and streaked with grease. The faint stench of alcohol, smoke, and lack of bathing drifted on him.

"Please don't call me that," he said.

"You know this guy?" Hank asked still hanging upside down.

"He looks slightly familiar. Get off the bloody chandelier Hank," the Charles sighed.

Hank flipped off the chandelier and landed on his feet.

"You can walk," Logan stated.

"You are a perceptive one,"

"I thought Erik-"

"Which is slightly perplexing that you managed to miss our sign on the way in. This is private property my friend I'm going to have ask... him to ask you to leave," Charles said.

Logan got off the table and stood in front of Charles.

"Well...I'm afraid I can't do that, cause I was sent here for you," Logan said.

"Well tell whoever it was that sent you tell them I'm...busy," Charles said.

"That's going to be a little tricky because the person who sent me was you," Logan explained.

"What?" Charles asked confused.

"About fifty years from now," Logan said.

"Fifty years, like in the future fifty years from now?" Charles asked.

"Yeah,"

"I sent you from the future?" Charles asked skeptically and looked over to Hank who thought the idea was ridiculous too.

"Yeah,"

"Piss off," Charles muttered angrily.

Charles didn't believe him which honestly didn't surprise Logan.

"If you had your powers you'd know I was telling the truth," Logan said coolly.

"How do you know I don't have my- Who are you?"

"I told you,"

"Are you CIA? Have you been watching me?" Charles asked.

"I know you Charles, we've been friends for years. I know your powers came at nine. I know you thought you were going crazy when it all started, all the voices in your head, and it wasn't until you were twelve that you realized the voices were in everyone else's head. Do you want me to go on?"

Charles stared at, shocked. "I never told anyone that,"

"Not yet, no, but you will,"

"Alright you peaked my interest. What do you want?" Charles asked.

"We have stop Raven, I need your help, We need your help," Logan said.

"I think I'd like to wake up now," Charles murmured and got up and walked to his study.

"What does she have to do with this?" Hank asked as he turned back into his human self.

"So you're saying that they took Raven's power and what...they weaponized it?" Charles asked.

"Yep,"

"She is unique," Hank commented.

"Yes she is Hank," Charles agreed.

"In the beginning Sentinels were targeting mutants. Then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants that would eventually have mutant children and mutant grandchildren. Many of the humans tried to help us but it was a slaughter. Only leaving the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars...I've never seen anything like this," Logan said solemnly.

"And it all starts with her," Logan finished.

Charles sighed and dragged his hand over his face. "Let's just say for the sake of...sake that I choose to believe you, that I choose to help you. Raven won't listen to me...her heart and soul belongs to someone else now,"

"I know," Logan said and stood from his chair. "That's why we're going to need Magneto too,"

Charles laughed at the idea.

"Erik? You do know where he is?" Hank asked.

"Yeah,"

Charles laughed even more, as he got up. "He's where he belong," Charles said as walked past him.

Logan frowned. "That's it you're going to walk out,"

"Ooh top marks. Like I said you are perspective,"

"The professor I know wouldn't turn his back on someone who lost their path. Especially someone he loved,"

Charles paused on the stairs and turned around and walked back to Logan. "You know I think I do remember you," Charles started.

"Yeah, we came to you a long time ago seeking your help. And I'm going to say to you what you said to us then. Fuck off," Charles spat.

"Listen to me you little shit!" Logan growled, roughly grabbing Charles by his robe.

Logan's patience wore thin.

"I've come a long way, and I've watched a lot of people die. Good people, friends. If you want to wallow in self pity and do nothing, then you're going to watch the same thing, you understand?" Logan released him.

"We all have to die sometime." Charles turned back around, heading up the stairs taking a swig of alcohol.

"Told you there was no Professor here," Hank said.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"He lost everything. Erik, Raven, his legs. He built the school, the labs... This whole place," he began, pouring himself a drink.

"Then, just after the first semester, the war in Vietnam got worse. Many of the teachers and older students were drafted... And it broke him. He retreated into himself, I..I wanted to help do something so I designed a serum that treated his spine. Derived from the second formula, that was me, that controls my mutation. I take just enough to keep myself balanced but...he takes too much. I tried easing him back but he just couldn't take the pain, the voices. The treatment gives him his legs but its not enough he's just lost too much,"

"What about Adele?"

Hank froze. He hadn't heard that name in years, not since Cuba.

"That's a touchy subject for Charles," Hank started.

"Why? What happened to her?"

"If you don't know already Adele was Charles' girlfriend, and after Cuba we took Charles to a hospital. Adele visited him after his surgery alone. After she visited Charles she told us 'I'm going to step out for a breath of fresh air, don't wait up.' When Charles was finally conscious everyone was in his room, except Adele. Charles searched for her mind in the hospital but she simply vanished. Adele left Charles a note that basically said I'm leaving. Adele was just another person he lost," Hank finished with a sad expression.

"I'll help you get her,"

Logan and Hank turned around and saw Charles standing in the foyer.

"Not for any of your future, but for her,"

"Fair enough," Logan said. That's all he needed to hear.

"I'll tell you this, you don't know Erik. That man is a monster, a murderer. You think you can convince Raven to change? To come home? That's splendid. But what makes you think you can change him?"

"Because you and Erik sent me back here together," Logan said.

"I forgot to mention we're going to need Adele as well,"

And without a shadow of doubt Charles was going with Logan.

* * *

AN: No Adele sorry. You won't see her until chapter 4 or 5


	3. The Pentagon

Chapter 3:

* * *

"The room there holding him in was built during the second world war when there was a shortage of steel. So the foundation is pure concrete and sand. No metal," Hank explained.

A map of the Pentagon lay across the table.

"He's being held a hundred floors under _the _most heavily guarded building on the planet," Charles said.

"Why's he in there?" Logan asked.

Charles raised his eyebrow. He scoffed. "Did he forget to mention?" Charles chuckled.

"JFK," Hank mumbled.

"He killed...?" That was Erik?

"How else do you explain a bullet miraculously curving through the air? Erik's always had a way with guns," Charles replied. "You sure you want to carry on with this?"

"Hey, this is your plan, not mine,"

Hank shook his head. "We don't have the resources to get us in,"

"Or out," Charles added. "It's just me and Hank,"

Logan paused for a moment. "I know a guy. Yeah, he'd be a young man now, living outside of D.C," He chuckled. "He could get into anywhere. Just don't know how the hell we're gonna find him,"

Hank glanced over to Charles. "Guess Cerebro out of the question?"

The man snorted, looking away.

"We have a phone book,"

* * *

"Here, here, here," Logan said, spotting the house.

Charles looked around. "Where?"

"Here, just coming up-"

"Alright, alright, there it is,"

"Next time, I'm driving. Don't get used to it," Logan said as Charles parked the car.

They all slipped out, looking up at the house in front of them. Passing by a mailbox with the name 'Maximoff' lettered to it. He slipped on his sunglasses, walking to the front door and rapidly knocking on it. Seconds later, a woman opened the door and looked at them worriedly.

"What's he done now?" she sighed. "I'll just write you a check for whatever he took...?"

"We just need to talk to him," Logan interrupted.

She nodded and let them in, looking exasperatedly down the hall. "Peter! The cops are here! Again,"

Logan followed the woman's directions to a set of stairs and walked down. Along the way, they spotted stolen road signs hung on and leaning against the walls. Music playing along with what sounded like a ping pong game. When they got to the basement they saw that it was a ping pong game, but with only one player... And he was rushing to each side to hit the ball effortlessly.

"What do you guys want? I didn't do anything," he said before landing on the couch. "I've been here all day,"

They spun around, following him. At least, trying to. "Relax, Peter," Logan said. "Were not cops,"

"Course you're not cops. If you were cops you wouldn't be driving a rental car,"

Charles looked at him confusedly. "How'd you know we got a rental car?"

"I checked your registration when you were walking through the door. Also had some time to kill, so I went through your rental agreements and saw you're from out of town. Are you FBI?"

Before they could answer, he zipped past them, nipping Charles' wallet in the process. "Nope, you're not cops. What's with the gifted youngsters place?" He dropped it onto the ping pong table with a shrug and ran off somewhere else.

"That's an old card," Charles said, grabbing his stuff and putting it back in his pocket.

"Well he's fascinating." Hank looked around with interest, trying to find him.

Charles almost snorted. "He's a pain in the ass,"

"Is he a teleporter?"

"No, he's just fast," Logan answered. "But when I knew him, he wasn't so... Young."

"Young? You're just old,"

They turned back to the couch, seeing Peter already lounging on it finishing up a popsicle that he just got. "So you're not afraid to show your powers," Hank observed.

"Powers, what powers? What are you talking about?" he questioned. "You see something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them?"

His lips almost curled into a smirk before he zoomed past them to a video game, playing it at rapid speed. "So who are you, and what do you want?"

"We need your help, Peter," Logan said.

"With what?"

"To break into a highly secured facility and to get someone out,"

"Prison break?" He smirked then. "That's illegal you know,"

"Uh..." Logan glanced to the various groups of items stacked around the basement. He had piled TVs into a corner and had different sweets and junk food organized neatly on the shelves. "Only if you get caught."

"What's in it for me?"

Charles took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eye. "You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon,"

Peter froze and looked at him, trying to see if he was serious or not. They were all dead serious. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because we're just like you," Logan told him.

Charles glanced over. "Show him,"

Logan lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist, forcing his bone claws out of his knuckles. Peter watched.

"That's cool, but that's disgusting,"

* * *

"Built in 1943, the Pentagon is the world's biggest office building, housing more than twenty-five thousand military and police stretched over six million square feet,"

Was the last thing Logan and Charles heard by a tour guide say before they trailed off down some stairs to the right. They walked briskly and hoped no one would see us leave the tour. Throwing the tour papers in a bin they hurried to where they had to be if the plan was going to work. A place like this be heavily guarded with CCTV cameras everywhere. That's where Hank came in. Charles took out a plan of the Pentagon and held it in front of Peter.

"This is where you've got to be now," He pointed to a square on the map labelled 'elevator'.

"Right," Peter said and ran to the elevator duct tape in his pocket.

A man stepped into the elevator, holding a tray in both hands. It was plain to see he was wearing a military uniform complete with hat. Well, before the hat was knocked off by Peter at lightning fast speed. Instinctively, the man knelt down to pick it up and stood up whilst turning around. The walls either side of the door were made from a shiny black material, showing Peter's reflection in one.

The man noticed and jumped out of his skin, Peter smiled as the man turned to face him, shocked by Peter's sudden appearance. Peter had his arms crossed and when he removed them there was the duct tape. But before he wound the man up in it he quickly stole his clothes and, Peter then, quick as a flash, tied the man up in duct tape and changed before picking up the meal for the prisoner.

A beeping noise rang in Peter's ears, meaning the elevator had come to a stop. As the doors opened Peter kept his head down and looked forward, the officer's hat on his head, hiding his identity. There was a huge corridor ahead of him, covered with guards. All the guards carried the same expression. He walked forward hesitantly, leaving the officer taped up against the corner of the elevator.

Peter noticed that none of the guards had real guns...they were plastic. They didn't have any gold badges either, like you'd expect them to have seeing as they were part of the military.

Finally Peter arrived at the other side of the corridor which had an elevator almost identical to the one he had just stepped out of. Except this one was a circular shape and as soon as we walked inside the walls spun around making a whirring noise and took him down slowly. When the whirring noise died out and the rotation stopped, there was only one guard stood beside the elevator to the left. This time it was a smaller corridor and all the walls were white. There didn't look to be a door at the bottom but Peter knew where we were going.

For a second time today, Peter stepped out of the elevator and Peter kept his eyes away from the guard and tried to be inconspicuous. Peter looked back, signalling the man that the door needed to be opened so he could go through. The man at the top of the corridor held a device to the side of the left wall which triggered the mechanism. A section of the wall moved forward allowing an entrance to be made to walk along...to the prisoner. Peter walked through and took a right turn into a dark room. Everything was almost black apart from a source of light coming from the center of the room, in the floor.

Peter noticed a man through the glass shaped in a pentagon. He must be the prisoner, he was wearing a grey outfit and the room he was in was all white. He was laid down on the small bed that was pretty much the only piece of furniture in there. The prisoner looked like he was sleeping... or just very, very relaxed.

Peter took a note out of his pocket and put it inside of the meal. He then let go of the meal, letting it drop through a slot in the floor; the only entrance into the small room holding the prisoner. The meal then nudged the pillow that was resting the prisoner's head from the force of being dropped down a small slot in the ground. His eyes flickered and his head turned to see his meal. Then he noticed the note inside it. Peter looked down and saw that he had woke him up, which is what he intended to do.

~MIND THE GLASS~ The note said in my handwriting in big thick letters. The prisoner looked up towards Peter and gave him a strange look. Peter smiled back. The prisoner's brow line relaxed and his expression changed.

Peter slowly knelt down and placed his hands on the glass and it started to move. The prisoner stared, now fully stood up and watched. Only a small movement at first but then it was unmistakable. The glass started to vibrate, Peter's hands began to jerk. He smiled and looked up and after merely seconds the glass smashed. Peter's face looked shocked and his hands fell slightly from the position they were in. The prisoner put his arms over his head in an act of protecting himself. Glass shards fell down almost instantly in large chunks and small pieces, no bigger than a pen tip. Thankfully, no huge shards hit the prisoner, although Peter did warn him. Alarms sounded and the door shut, they had realized there was an turned to see the door shut and he looked at him in disbelief.

The prisoner lifted himself out of the cell quickly and urgently.

"In three seconds those doors are going to open and twenty guards will be here to shoot us," Erik explained, staring back at Peter.

"I know, that's what I'm waiting for," he said, appearing next to him, much to Erik's placed his hand at the back of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding your head so you don't get whiplash,"

"What?"

Peter looked to him, speaking slowly. "Whip-_lash_,"

The doors slowly opened, revealing several guards pointing at them with guns made of plastic.

"Don't move!" one of them shouted.

Peter merely grinned again and zipped past the guards with Erik all the way to the elevator. Once he heard the ding of the doors closing, he released Erik from his grip. The man held onto the wall for support. While he was collecting himself, Peter changed from the guard uniform to his normal outfit. Erik took a double take when he glanced at him. He paused for a moment, glancing at the man stuck in duct tape in the corner, but didn't comment on it.

"You're good," Peter said. "It'll pass. Happens with everyone... Must've done something pretty serious. Whatcha do man? Whatcha do? Whatcha _do~_? Why'd they have you in there?"

He sighed. "For killing the president,"

"Oh..." Peter looked to the duct taped guard in excitement, mouthing 'shit'.

"The only thing I'm guilty of is fighting for people like us,"

"You take karate? You know karate, man?"

"I don't know karate, but I _do_ know crazy,"

Peter chuckled.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He looked at the man in front of him, confused. "Charles...?"

The second Charles looked at him, his face contorted in rage and his fist immediately collided with Erik's face, throwing them both off and knocking Erik to the floor.

Erik sat up, rubbing his jaw. "It's good to see you too, old friend,"

"You're walking," Erik pointed out.

"No thanks to you," Charles snapped.

Erik rose to his feet, meeting Charles' glare but not returning it. "You're the last person in the world I expected to see,"

"Believe me," Charles snapped again. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. If we get you out of here we do it my way. No killing,"

"No helmet," Erik replied, gesturing to his head. "I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted to,"

"I am _never_ getting inside that head again. I need your word, Erik,"

"Nobody move!" They couldn't even make a move before the doors were thrown open and even more guards filed into the room, guns aimed for them. They quickly surrounded the group, ready to fire. "Hold it right there!"

"Charles," Erik said.

"Don't move,"

"Hands up!"

"Or we _will_ shoot!"

"Freeze them, Charles,"

"I can't,"

Erik frowned. The pots and pans began to rattle, knives and utensils clattering. Charles shouted, trying to stop Erik just as everything was thrown into the air and the bullets were fired.

In a blink, the guards fell to the floor, beaten and unconscious. The bullets had been moved so that it wouldn't hit them and the knives were out of place so it wouldn't harm anyone. Erik, Charles, and Logan could only look around in awe. It had barely even been a second and yet the guards were defeated and they were in the clear. They looked over to Peter who was standing on the other side of the room, looking proud. Charles made his way through the kitchen and out the door without even a second glance. Erik looked down at Logan's claws for a moment, and followed Charles out.

Logan followed a moment later and patted Peter on the shoulder as he passed. "Thanks, kid,"

Peter grinned and walked with them out. "So that's it, then? We got the guy out, now we leave?"

"Hank should have the car ready," Charles said. "So yes. We're leaving."

Logan shook his head. "No, not quite yet."

"We need to find Adele," Logan stated.

Erik stopped and turned around and faced Logan. "Adele? She could be anywhere,"

"Luckily, Adele still had clothes at the mansion and I smelled them. I know where she is," Logan stated.

"Where is she?" Charles asked.

"She's here in Washington D.C."

* * *

AN: So next chapter you finally get to see Adele again!


	4. Adele

Chapter 4:

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Charles asked as he opened the door.

They walked into in a dance club. Many couples were on the dance floor tangoing to the jazz band.

"Positive," Logan replied.

"This doesn't seem like a place Adele would hang out," Charles said still looking around the club.

"Why would Adele be here exactly?" Hank wondered.

"I think I'm going to like this place," Peter stated grinning.

An employee walked up to them smiling seductively.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" the woman asked flirtatiously looking Erik up and down.

"We're looking for a woman named Adele. Do you where can find her?" Erik asked charmingly.

"She is down the hallway to the left, last door," the woman answered pointing to the hallway.

"Thank you," Erik said and the four of them walked down the hallway.

"I think she's with someone!" the woman yelled to them but they ignored her.

* * *

Adele's POV

"You are so beautiful. So beautiful. Yes," Robert muttered and kissed my chest and I giggled.

Technically that wasn't me it's just an illusion. I watched in my black lingerie with my legs crossed from the couch eating cracker as he moved his hands all over "my" body.

"Pathetic," I said and bit a piece off the cracker and chewed.

Suddenly the door flew open and I looked over and my heart nearly stopped. It was Erik, Charles, Hank, and two other strangers.

"Nice trick," Erik commented looking at me.

The telepathic illusion I trapped Robert in ended.

"Who are you?" Robert asked looking at the five men.

"And how are you?" Robert asked confused again looking at me.

I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Go to sleep. Forget my face," I commanded.

Robert complied and fell asleep.

"Ever heard of knocking? Usually when the door is closed it means _occupied_," I said coolly as I tossed my barely eaten cracker on the tray.

I get up from my seat and slowly walked over to Charles and Erik swaying my hips slights. Everyone's thoughts were buzzing through my mind but the loudest thoughts were Charles. I could see all the pain and anger in his eyes all directed towards me.

I stopped in front of Erik and I could see tensed up a little. I balled my fist up and punch Erik square in the jaw. Erik stumbled back and looked up at me.

"I can't say I didn't expect that," Erik said nursing his jaw.

I turned to Charles and without hesitation I slapped him across the face. Charles was expecting to slapped and almost fell to the floor.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Charles asked holding his cheek.

I ignored his question.

"My, my, Charles. You really let yourself go," I said as I studied Charles.

Charles looked so different...instead of his normal neat hair, it was long, messy, and it looks like it hasn't been washed in awhile.

"We didn't come here so you can insult me," Charles spat.

"I know but I felt like doing it anyway," I smirked.

"How did you find me here?" I asked while reading their minds.

"It was you wasn't it?" I asked looking at the man with sideburns and read his mind.

"Logan," I named.

"You tracked me down like a bloodhound," I commented.

"We need your help, Adele," Logan stated.

I raised one of my eyebrows. "With what," I asked curiously.

"Why don't you just read his mind? You've been doing that perfectly," Charles spat.

I smirked at Charles comment before returning my attention to Logan.

"Finding Raven. There's a lot to explain and not too much time. We need to get Raven and stop her before it's too late. We can explain on the way-"

"Explain here," I interrupted, as I slipped my robe on.

"We don't have time," Logan explained.

"Not my problem. You have ten minutes," I said plainly.

"Adele-"

"Five minutes,"

Logan frowned.

"Fifty years from now, the world is a dystopian society. A man named Trask builds these things called Sentinels and they begin to take down mutants, but soon they also target humans that would later have mutant descendants. Humans tried to help us, but it was no use. No one can defeat the Sentinels, and so I was sent back here to stop it before it even starts,"

"Okay," I said implying him to continue.

"By stopping Raven from killing Trask during the Paris Peace Accords. Once she kills him, they capture her and weaponize her mutation to create the Sentinels to transform and adapt to other mutations to take them down. No matter what we did, we couldn't stop them. I've never seen anything like it before. This is our last shot. Charles and Erik from the future sent me back... they told me to find you,"

"We _need_ your help, Adele,"

I processed all the information Logan had told me while everyone looked at me expectantly.

"No," I answered.

"W-What?"

"You were expecting me to say yes immediately like the old Adele would?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes actually," Erik answered.

"Well it was too bad you were wrong," I said with mock sadness.

"Adele, you have to help," Charles.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," I said and walked away from them and poured myself a glass of wine.

"Raven will suffer."

"Then why are you still here? Better get her out before she suffers," I said before sipped some wine and turned around.

"We need to stop Raven,"

"Raven's old enough to do as she wishes. She's not a child,"

"Good, innocent people are going to die and you don't even care?!"

"Actually now that I think about. I don't think so," I replied putting my wine down.

"What has happened to you Adele?" Charles asked gravely.

"I grew up and stopped playing hero. Now get out of here before I actually hurt you," I warned and I turned my back to them.

"Look here-" Logan started as grabbed my arm roughly.

I yanked arm out of his grip, and whipped my arm in front of him causing him fly into the hallway wall leaving a dent. I felt a familiar presence in my mind forcefully pushed it away.

"Now leave before you ended like your friend or worse," I said coldly.

* * *

AN: What's happened to Adele? Everything will explained in the next chapter! Reviews please!


End file.
